harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan goes to the Hospital
Dylan is in the hospital with an unusually high fever in this scary HF episode. Last time on Harpers Falls: *Molly fell prey to an elaborate hoax set up by Erica and the others, which was set as a supposed "Party" for her, but was shown to be only Molly in the lunchroom alone! At their home on Attleboro Ave, Dylan Harper was working in his garden, and was enjoying the warm sunshine. He felt a bit tired, but nothing out of the ordinary, or so he thought. Alex was cooking some lunch, and he seemed worried about Dylan. He looked in shock as Dylan collapsed. "Dyl!" he wailed, as he went outside. "Chris, can you call 911?" "On my way," Chris said as he grabbed the phone. Susan, who was visiting, came out and grabbed Dylan's hand, it felt cold. "I hope he's all right," Susan said. "I hope so too, Mum," he said to his mother. Sheila came over, and tried to help her cousin get to his feet, "No, hon," Susan said kindly, "he could be in shock, and we don't want anything to happen, ok?" The ambulance came swiftly, and the paramedics loaded Dylan on the gurney and sped off up Attleboro to the hospital. Chris had called his mother and her partner, Marie; Jason, Sandra, Aaron, Erica and Joanna were on their way from Boston, Michael; Shelby, Lynne and David, who were visiting, Maureen and Donna came to the hospital from the mansion; Anyssa, Hannah, Rosemary, Aileen and Angela, who were out at the park, had received calls on their cell phones, and were there instantly. Sheila and Alex rode in the Ambulance. She called Allen and her family, "Allen, it's Sheila, I am on my way to the hospital, Dylan collapsed, and we don't know what it is. Can you meet me there?" "Absolutely," Allen said, "me, my parents, Aunt Vicki, and Catherine will be there soon, Nick is at work, and Catherine didn't get in touch with him, I think he's in court." "Yeah," Catherine said, "Nick is in court, arguing a case, and can't get away, I called Denise to give him the message." Everyone converged at Florence Harper Memorial Hospital, and everyone sat and waited in the emergency room. Sheila and Alex went back in the cubicle with him. Allen and the others arrived in due haste. Jason, Sandra, Erica, Aaron and Joanna had arrived not that long after. Everyone waited. "I don't understand what is taking so long," Chris said, waiting testily. "It could be anything, honey," Michelle said to her son, softly, "Dr. Wallace is there, and he is one of the best." "What if Dylan is in a coma," Aileen sobbed, "I can't bear that." "Nobody knows that, darling," Victoria Jensen said to Aileen, putting an arm around her, "no news is good news, right?" "Yeah," Aileen said, "You're right, Vicki." The family waited for what seemed to be for eternity. Soon after, Sheila and Alex came out. "The doctors sent us out," she said, as she walked up to Allen, "they are starting a new battery of tests." The waiting seemed to be for eternity, until Dr. Wallace came out. He was one of the more seasoned doctors at Harper Memorial. "What happened?" Alex asked, the waiting was unendurable. "You don't have to worry," Dr. Wallace said, "Dylan just worked a bit too hard, and in this heat, he collapsed. He had a brush with heat stroke. He didn't go into a coma, and was a bit overheated. Did he have any water?" "Yeah, he sprayed himself with the hose to cool off before he fell," Alex said, "I was wondering." "Right now, he's in stable condition, and I will want him in the hospital for observation, just for safety's sake," Dr. Wallace said. "That is fine," Alex said, "may I see him?" "He's been asking for you all," Dr. Wallace said, "Let me get him admitted in a room, then you can all see him. Alex, I presume you want to stay with him while he is here?" Alex nodded, "Yes, I do." "That can be arranged too," Dr. Wallace said. So, it took a few minutes for Dylan to get settled in the hospital room, and a chair was brought in for Alex, and a cot as well, so he could sleep near him. Dylan was really tired, and they were getting some liquids into him, to bring down his overheated body; and a couple of days later, he was his old self again. "Wow, I must have really been overheated," Dylan said, weakly, "but I think I won't pull that again!" Alex held his hand, "You will be all right," he said. As time wore on, Dylan got better. He worried about that he would have another collapse. What will happen next? *How will Dylan recoup from this latest setback? *How will Molly use this to her advantage? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila